


Janeway in the Holodeck - photo manips

by aimeewrites



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanart, Historical, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeewrites/pseuds/aimeewrites
Summary: Captain Janeway is a fan of 19th century holonovels ... Here are a few manips ; some will be with Chakotay or others
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
